harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (character index)
When I read the American Scholastic hardcover Edition of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince I wrote down what page each character first appeared on, and in many cases later appeared on. This Index is not very encyclopedic, but it is a helpful tool for serious researchers. Page numbers are from the American Scholastic hardcover edition of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Page numbers may vary in other editions. Chapter One: The Other Minister: *001-Prime Minister *002-Herbert Chorley *003-Cornelius Fudge *004-President *007-'Serious' Black *008-Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore *013-Amelia Bones *014-Emmeline Vance *015-Rufus Scrimgeour *017-Kingsley Shacklebolt Chapter Two: Spinner's End: *019-Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Black (Lestrange) *022-Professor Severus Snape *023-Wormtail *026-Avery, Yaxley, Carrows, Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy *028-Professor Quirrell, Igor Karkaroff *030-Harry Potter *033-Draco Malfoy Chapter Three: Will and Won't: *038-Harry Potter *039-Obliviator *041-Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom *044-Dursleys *045-Vernon Dursley *046-Petunia Dursley *047-Dudley Dursley *048-Madam Rosmerta *050-Regulus Black, Sirius' mother, Billatrix Lestrange *051-Kreacher *053-Buckbeak Chapter Four: Horace Slughorn: *059-Budleigh Babberton *060-Hermione Granger Her-my-oh-nee *061-Madam Bones *062-Inferi *064-Horace Slughorn *068-Dolores Umbridge *070-Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Regulus Black *071-Dick Cresswell, Barnabus Cuffe, Ambrosius Flume, Ciceron Harkiss, Gwenog Jones, Holyhead Harpies *076-Weasleys *078-Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger *079-Professor Severus Snape *080-Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley Chapter Five: An Excess of Phlegm: *081-Harry Potter, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks *083-Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *085-Mundungus Fletcher *086-Arthur Weasley *087-Fred Weasley, George Weasley *089-Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *090-Ginny Weasley *091-Fleur Delacour *092-Gabrielle, Bill Weasley *096-Percy Weasley *098-Lucius Malfoy Chapter Six: Draco's Detour: *105-Remus Lupin *106-Igor Karkaroff, Florean Fortecue, Ollivander *107-Charlie Weasley *108-Arkie Philpott *109-Rubeus Hagrid, Tom Riddle *112-Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy *117-Fred Weasley, George Weasley *120-Verity *121-Dean Thomas, Michael Corner *124-Mr. Borgin *125-Fenrir Greyback Chapter Seven: The Slug Club: *137-Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood *138-Romilda Vance *142-Cho Chang, Marietta *143-Blaise Babini, Cormac McLaggen, Marcuc Belby *144-Uncle Damocles, Uncle Tiberius, Bertie Higgs *147-Genog Jones, Zacharias Smith *149-Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson Chapter Eight: Snape Victorious: *156-Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks *158-Proudfoot, Savage, Dawlish *160-Professor Severus Snape *162-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *163-Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Seamus, Nearly Headless Nick, Rubeus Hagrid *164-Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney *166-Argus Filch, Professor Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn *167-Mad-Eye Moody Chapter Nine: The Half-Blood Prince: *172-Lavender Brown *174-Parvati Patil, Firenze *175-Katie Bell *181-Jack Sloper *182-Ernie Macmillan *184-Libatius Borage *185-Hector Dagworth-Granger *186-Ernie Macmillan *187-Terry Boot, Michael Corner *189-Abraxas Malfoy *193-Half-Blood Prince Chapter Ten: The House of Gaunt: *194-Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley *195-Professor Trelawney *196-Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape *197-Humphrey Belcher *198-Pensieve, Bob Ogden *201-Morfin *202-Gaunt *203-Merope mother *207-Peverell *208-Salazar Slytherin *209-Tom Riddle, Cecilia *211-Morfin *212-Marvolo, Tom Riddle Sr. father Chapter Eleven: Hermione's Helping Hand: *217-Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger *218-Rubeus Hagrid, Grawp *221-Stan Shunpike *222-Eloise Midgen, Hannah Abbott, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil *223-Cormac McLaggen *224-Romilda Vance, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley *225-Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote *227-Rubeus Hagrid *231-Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank Chapter Twelve: Silver and Opals: *238-Argus Filch *245-Mundungus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks *248-Katie, Leanne Chapter Thirteen: Secret Riddle: *258-Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore *261-Tom Riddle, Merope, Lord Voldemort, Caractacus Burke *267-Billy Stubb's rabbit Chapter Fourteen: Felix Feicis: *280-Gwenog Jones *284-Dean Thomas, Seamus *285-Peakes, Coote *286-Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley *287-Harry Potter, Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, Victor Krum *294-Vaisey, Harper *295-Madame Hooch, Urguhart *296-Zacharias Smith Chapter Fifteen: The Unbreakable Vow: *307-Madam Pince *310-Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood *311-Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood *313-Hermione Granger, Cormac McLaggen *315-Eldred Worple, Sanquini, Hermione Granger *320-Draco Malfoy, Argus Filch Chapter Sixteen: A Very Frosty Christmas: *325-Harry Potter *330-Professor Remus Lupin *334-Fenrir Greyback *335-Half-Blood Prince *341-Percy Weasley, Rufus Scrimgeour *345-Gawain Robards, Dolores Umbridge Chapter Seventeen: A Sluggish Memory: *356-Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore *360-Tom Riddle *366-Tom Riddle Sr., his mother, his father *369-Professor Horace Slughorn Chapter Eighteen: Birthday Surprises: *382-Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Filius Flitwick, Professor Pomona Sprout, Professor Wilkie Twycross *385-Susan Bones *389-Ron Weasley Chapter Nineteen: Elf Tails: *399-Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley *408-McLaggen, Lavender *413-Luna Lovegood *419-Hermione Her-my-oh-nee Granger, Krfacher *420-Dobby Chapter Twenty: Lord Voldemort's Request: *423-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger *426-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter *430-Hokey *431-Professor Dippet *432-Galatea Merrythought *433-Hepzibah Smith *441-Lord Voldemort *444-Nort, Rosier, Mulciber, Dolohov Chapter Twenty-One: The Unknowable Room: *447-Harry Potter, Hermione Granger *450-Kreacher, Dobby *457-Mundungus, Octavius Pepper *461-Moaning Myrtle *465-Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks Chapter Twenty-Two: After the Burial: *475-Harry Potter, Ernie, Draco Malfoy *476-Harry Potter *483-Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Rubeus Hagrid, Aragog Chapter Twenty-Three: Horcruxes: *493-Harry Potter, Dumbledore Chapter Twenty-Four: Sectumsempra: *514-Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley *516-Katie Bell *521-Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy *523-Professor Severus Snape *531-Harry Potter, Professor Severus Snape *532-James Potter, Sirius Black, Bertram, Aubrey, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew *533-Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Chapter Twenty-Five: The Seer Overhead: *535-Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley *537-Eileen Princess *540-Jimmy Peakes, Professor Trelawney *545-Professor Trelawney, Albus Dumbledore, Professor Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Harry Potter *546-Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Chapter Twenty-Six: The Cave: *555-Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Lightning Struck Tower: *579-Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore *580-Madam Rosmerta *581-Death Eaters *584-Draco Malfoy *586-Montague *592-Death Eaters *593-Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir, Professor Sevrus Snape Chapter Twenty-Eight: Flight of the Prince: *597-Harry Potter, Professor Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy *598-Fenrir Greyback, Ginny Weasley, Amycus, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Electo, Neville Longbottom *600-Ernie Macmillan *601-Rubeus Hagrid *604-Professor Severus Snape Prince, Buckbeak *608-Albus Dumbledore *609-R.A.B. Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Phoenix Lament: *611-Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Ginny Weasley *612-Harry Potter, Professor McGongall, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey *613-Luna Lovegood *621-Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley *623-Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Professor Lupin *624-Rubeus Hagrid *636-Roslaind Antigone Bungs, Rupert Axebanger Brookstanton *637-Eileen Prince, Tobias Snape *639-Rufus Scrimgeour *640-Percy Weasley *641-Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Reemus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Madam Mazine, Tom Cauldron landlord, Arabelle Figg, Ernie Prong, Madam Malkin, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom *642-Cornelius Fudge, Rita Skeeter, Dolores Umbridge, Firenze *643-Rubeus Hagrid, Grawp *644-Centaurs *646-Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley *647-Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger There is a list similar to this one which indexes the first three books: http://www.marysia.com/hpcanon/index.html DonBruce 15:56, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Try taking this to the Harry Potter Wiki. It's probably a bit more detailed than we need here at Wikipedia. One question: Do the page numbers refer to the American version or the British version? Just chapters would probably be more useful than page numbers, as those differ from version to version. Hermione1980 00:45, 17 August 2005 (UTC) Page numbers refer to the American Scholastic hardcover edition. DonBruce 15:56, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC)